The Future
by FanFic1234S
Summary: Puck and Sabrina get sucked into the future. What will happen? But more importantly, who will they meet? Puckabrina
1. Chapter 1

SPOV

Chapter 1

"Okay, everyone gather 'round, we have serious business to attend to," Granny said as she ushered the entire family into the living room. "We have heard news from people in town, and I have come to suspect that the tears in time are still popping up."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Wait, I thought we stopped those years ago when we destroyed Tom's machine," I said skeptically.

Everyone's faces grew worried as they started to chat amongst themselves.

"Listen," Granny huffed as she tried to grab everyone's attention. "I believe these time holes _are_ going away, and that the ones popping up are just temporary. They will probably stop in another day or two, but that doesn't mean they're not dangerous. So what I want us to do is to stick with a partner for the next couple days. Just until we can be sure the danger has passed."

"Yes, that sounds smart," My dad agreed.

"Okay everyone, partner up," Granny said cheerfully.

I looked around as people formed groups. Daphne and Red, Dad and Mom, and Granny and Mr. Canis. Uncle Jake volunteered to stay at the house and keep Basil occupied. I realized that everyone was already paired up. Then it dawned on me. Not everyone…

"Hey Stinkpot, looks like I'm stuck with you," Puck said from beside me.

"Ugh, seriously? You're probably going to get us _sucked into_ one of these time tears!" I complained.

"Oh come now liebling, don't be so over dramatic," Granny chided.

I let out a sigh and saw Uncle Jake out of the corner of my eyes wagling his eyebrows at me. I gave him a look that said "don't even start", but I could feel my face growing hot. Good thing no one noticed.

"Okay, now in the rare chance that you do get sucked into a tear in time, go to the place where you were sucked in, and another tear should bring you back. How long you have to wear for it, I'm not sure." Granny told us all cautiously. "Remember, stick with your partner."

I turned around and headed up to my room. This was so stupid! It's not like any of us would go wander outside while knowing there were tears in time popping all around! I realized that I was wrong, there _was_ one person who would be stupid enough to do that, and of course _I_ had to be stuck with him.

"Hey ugly," Puck shouted, "Wait for me!"

I turned to see Puck walk into my room.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Wow, you really are a dummy," Puck said with a little chuckle, "We're supposed to stick together. _Remember_?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore his name calling and to not accept that it kind of hurt deep down.

"What? Do you think a time tear is gonna just pop up in my bedroom? Huh, Peabrain?"

"Well I'll be the one who's laughing when _you_ fall into one cause you're such a klutz!" He retorted.

"As if! _You_ would probably just fly into it cause you have a brain the size of a peanut!" I said, my face now flushed from anger.

Ugh! He just gets me so mad! I pushed passed him and stomped towards the living room. I got to the couch, took the remote, and turned on some TV.

"Can't get away from me that easy, sweet cheeks," Puck said as he plopped down next to me.

"Would you stop calling me those ridiculous names!" I huffed, turning to face him.

"What? You know you can't resist me, buttercup," He said as he shot me a winning smile.

I knew Puck was just teasing again, but that didn't stop my face from turning pink. I faced back towards the TV and just sat in silence.

"It's my good looks that make me so irresistible," Puck said dramatically, place the back of his hand to his forehead.

"What good looks?" I retorted back.

"The ones that have _you_ falling all over _me_." He said smugly.

"You need to get your eyes checked fairy boy, cause you're hallucinating!" I yelled, my face feeling hot. I do NOT like Puck.

"Am not!" He shouted.

"Are too!" I shouted back.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

We were too busy yelling at each other to notice the big black hole forming right behind us. Daphne walked into the living room, eyes growing wide and yelled,

"Puck! Sabrina!"

"What!?" We yelled in unison.

She pointed behind us. We turned around too little too late as we were sucked into the time tear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, this is just an authors note. Please** _review_ **! Let me know if I should continue or not.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When we fell out of the time tear, I landed on something bony. I opened my eyes to the view of me and Puck entangled on the ground.

"Ugh, where are we," I said as I lifted my head to look around.

"Beats me. Would ya get off me Grimm? Jeez." Puck complained as he sat up and rubbed his elbows.

I huffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on Stinkface, let's find out where we are….and when," I added as I started to look around me.

It looked like we were still in Ferryport Landing, but the buildings were all different and there were a lot more humans around. I saw a news stand and walked over to it. I grabbed a newspaper, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head from what I saw. I turned around to face Puck.

"Puck…," I started, "We're 20 years into the future!" I felt a little dizzy after saying that out loud.

"Hey Grimm give me that, you're probably reading that wrong," Puck huffed. Puck snatched the Newspaper from me and stared at the front.

"Nevermind, looks like you did something right for once," He grumbled.

"Oh shut up fairy boy!"

"Make me, Ugly!"

I felt like I wanted to strangle the stupid fair boy, but I knew we had a bigger problem on our hands.

"Oh come on, we have to find a way back to Granny's house to wait for another time hole to take us back home," I said as I started walking off.

"Hold up Grimm, how do we even know the house is still there? What if we moved in the past 20 years?" Puck asked.

Huh, he had a point, but I wasn't about to tell him that and give him an even _bigger_ head. Instead, I rolled my eyes and grumbled fine. I walked up to the person working the newsstand, gave him the address, and asked if there was a house there. The man thought about it for a while, and then said,

"Oh yea, that's the Goodfellow residence."

I gave him a strange look and said, "Uh, ok. Thanks."

I turned around and started walking with Puck running to catch up with me.

"Did he say Goodfellow?" Puck asked quizzically.

"Yeah," I said a little confused. "I guess Granny eventually gave you the house."

Puck just shrugged his shoulders and said, "cool."

Eventually, we reached Granny's house, or should I say Pucks, and was pleased to see that it hadn't changed.

"Should we knock?" I asked.

"Well, duh," said Puck. "How else are we going to get in?"

I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door. To my surprise, the door wasn't closed, and swung open when my hand knocked on it.

"Well it's nice to see you're still irresponsible in the future," I said to Puck sarcastically.

"Thank god," he replied, sounding serious.

We entered the house, closing the door behind us. We looked around and saw, like the exterior of the house, the interior hadn't changed that much either. The only thing different was that there were not as many books in the living room. As we started snooping around the living room, we heard a _thump_ coming from upstairs. I looked back to Puck, who nodded silently to me, and we headed up the stairs to the second floor. We crept up slowly, listening for another sound. We didn't hear anything for a while, and we were about to head back down when we heard a little laughter coming from behind a closed door. We crept up to the door and silently counted to three. When we flung the door open, I was not prepared for what I saw. Instead of some dangerous creature that I thought it was going to be, it was just a couple making out on a bed. The woman was on her knees, straddling the man's waist while he lay on his back, and they were in a deep kiss.

"Oh, gross!" Puck complained loudly.

"Ahhhhh!" the woman shrieked as she lept up off the bed.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed in return.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house!" She said as she put her hands on her head angrily.

The woman was medium height with blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She also had blue eyes and a slight tan.

"What's the big idea?" The man behind her complained.

It was strange, but I felt like I knew his voice from somewhere. It was so familiar….

He stood up next to the woman, and I finally got a good look at him. He was tall, had curly blonde hair that was currently sticking out all over the place, and big green eyes. I realized as I stared at him that he was kind of cute. I moved my attention back to the woman, who I know realized was staring at me intensley. Then, her eyes grew huge and she gasped. She turned back to the man and whispered something furiously. As he listened, his eyes grew as wide as the woman's had.

"It looks like we're not older than, what, twelve? Thirteen?" He whispered back to her, just loud enough for us to hear it.

"Oh no, this is not good," The woman said worriedly, looking back at me.

"Okay Lady, you're gonna tell us who you are right now!" Puck said confidently.

I couldn't help but notice the woman smile a little bit at that. She looked curiously at Puck, and then back to the man behind her. When she looked back at me, her face changed as if a realization had just dawned on her.

"Oh no, she's gonna freak out," She said to the man.

He seemed to know what she was talking about because he replied, "Don't worry, she won't."

"Oh yes she will," The woman sighed.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" I said. "Do I know you?"

"Yes...well kind of," The woman cringed. "I'm you. I'm Sabrina Grimm."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, but here you go. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know if it's too boring or slow, and I'll try to liven it up!

* * *

Chapter 3

"What?!" I said, shocked.

I know I shouldn't have been surprised about this, I've seen weirder stuff. But the scene I saw before me of Ferryport Landing, my _life_ , was just so..so….normal. It didn't look like the end-of-the-world at all. I guess I should have suspected that since we did defeat Mirror, but I couldn't help but be surprised. I narrowed my eyes as I brought my focus back to the man standing behind future me.

"Then who is this?" I said as I pointed to the man.

"Oh yea, well...this is my husband." Future me moved to stand beside the man as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, which made her blush a little.

"And he is…" I started.

"I think you know," She said with a small smile.

"Huh?"

I scrunched up my nose, not understanding what future me had just said. Then it hit me, and I looked back at the man's face. The blonde mess of curls, those bright green eyes, that _voice_.

"No," I said, as my face slowly changed into one of pure horror.

Future Sabrina looked at me kindly.

"Yes." She turned to the man and gave him a loving look.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I turned around and rushed down the stairs, heading towards the door. I just had to get out of there. I thought we had changed everything?! We defeated Mirror! Saved the world! There's no way I'm still married to-

"Hey pugface, what's the big idea?" Puck said as he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I looked intently at his face. His eyebrows were notched together, and he had a frown on. I realized he had no idea who that man was. Great, now I would have to explain it to him.

"You really have no idea who that was?"

"Who? That guy? Man do I feel sorry for him, he's married to you!" Puck teased me as he sprawled out on the couch.

I was about to tell him that he was the dumbest person alive, and that he couldn't even recognize himself, but then I began to think. Puck doesn't know that the guy in there is him. So what good would it do for me to tell him and have him freak out on me? I would just have to fix this and make sure I don't marry Puck when we got back to our time. I mean, how hard couId it be to resist him? He's dirty, smelly, obnoxious, and annoying, and I don't even _like_ him like that. I couldn't. I decided right then and there not to tell him anything, he doesn't need to know.

"Come on Puck, we have to leave."

"Wow, you really are thick in the head aren't you?" He replied, giving me a look. "The old lady said that if we were to get sucked into a time tear, we should go to the place where we got sucked in and wait. And if I'm right, which I always am, we have to wait right here."

I stared at him, stunned. What he said had actually made sense. Maybe he's not a complete idiot.

"Fine, we'll stay."

I walked up to the couch and plopped down next to him. Just then, future me came running down the stairs, eyes wild. When she saw us, she exhaled a sigh of relief.

"You two can't go running off! What if someone saw and recognized you two? There would be too many questions."

"Not to mention the trouble you two would cause," The man chuckled, appearing next to her.

They both moved to take a seat on the chairs across from us.

"Okay, you two need to tell us exactly what happened," Future Sabrina told us, her eyes serious.

I then went on to explain the series of events that got us to where we were now with Puck jumping in and adding things along the way. When we were done, future me said,

"It just sounds like this is a matter of waiting. You can stay here for as long as you need."

She looked at us and gave us a kind smile. The man sitting next to her stood up.

"Well if that's everything, I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything?" He asked, looking at his wife.

"Just some water, thanks."

"You got it," He replied as he bent down to kiss her. A kiss that lasted too long in my opinion.

As he left, Puck let out a snort.

"Boy do I feel sorry for that guy, he's tied down to you," Puck said again, chuckling to himself. "Who's the poor guy, anyway?" He asked.

Future me gave him a puzzled look.

"You mean you don't know?" She looked back to me with a small frown, and I could feel my face heating up.

"What's wrong Grimm? You afraid that you're about to find out that you're married to some psychopath?" Puck taunted.

"Oh, I know I'm married to a psychopath," I muttered.

I glanced at future Sabrina to find her smiling and chuckling to herself.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Puck accused, seeming to have noticed future Sabrina's amusement.

"Oh, I forgot how much we used to fight. It's just been a long time," She said wistfully.

"Long time since what?" A voice behind us asked. The man sauntered back into the room, handing future Sabrina some water as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, nothing," Future Sabrina said with a small smile. "Puck was just asking who you were."

The man got a glint in his eye. "Me? You can't tell?"

Puck just stared at him like he was crazy.

The man looked offended, "I'm the leader of hooligans, poster boy for delinquents, master of pranks! I'm the trickster king."

With that last sentence, the man puffed out his chest, looking proud. I rolled my eyes, and noticed future me doing the same thing. I took a nervous glance at Puck and saw his mouth slightly agape. The man chuckled when he saw that.

"I'm you, kiddo. Puck, the trickster king."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been busy. I just started this up again, and I hope you like it! Please Review! It's so nice to read your reviews and it really motivates me to keep writing chapters, so if you would like more, review! Thanks!**

Chapter 4

Well there goes my plan of not telling Puck who that man was. I felt my face heat up as Puck turned to look at me. His eyes questioning if what this man was saying was true, but I couldn't answer him. I mean a _really_ couldn't answer him. No sounds came out of my mouth as I slowly opened and closed it. I then noticed everyone else's eyes on me and couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you all staring at me for?" I snapped, trying to mask my embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Future me snapped back.

"Because he didn't need to know," I said, waving my hands in the air.

"So it's true?" A quiet voice next to me said.

I turned and was looking at the face of one perplexed Puck. I had completely forgotten that he was sitting there, and I realized I had just confirmed that he was the man I was married to. I was ready to face the onslaught of teasing and complaining, but I was not prepared for what Puck did next. He fainted. I just stood there, gaping at his lifeless body on the ground.

"What are you all standing there for?! Let's get little me off the ground and onto the couch!" Future Puck exclaimed.

"'Little me'?" Future Sabrina wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something bad.

"What?" Future Puck said, "I thought it was funny."

Future Sabrina rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Come on, let's just get the fairy boy up on the couch," She said.

We all grabbed Puck and hefted him up, moving him towards the couch. When we laid him down, we started trying to wake him. We tried everything, yelling his name, shaking him, I even dumped a bucket of water on him. Nothing seemed to work.

"Well this is a lost cause," I said, slumping down on a chair.

"Don't worry kiddo, he'll come around," Future Puck said, ruffling my hair.

I looked at him and gave him the stink eye. "I'm not worried."

He just looked away with a small smile on his face.

"Well we might as well go get some food to eat while we wait," Future Sabrina suggested while standing up.

All of a sudden, Puck opened his eyes groggily. "D-Did someone say food?"

I rolled my eyes, yet again. Of course that would be how to wake him up, mention food. "Let's just get the piggy up and go eat something, I'm starved." I looked down at my stomach upon hearing it rumble.

"Kiddo's right, I'll go get some sandwiches from the kitchen," Future Puck offered.

"Perfect!" Future Sabrina jumped up a little to press a kiss to her husband's lips.

"Ugh, do you guys have to do that here," Puck said, his face scrunched up. "Why would you willingly kiss stink breath? Don't you know you have to go brush your teeth like ten times to get the smell out!?" Puck accused his older counterpart.

Future Puck just chuckled.

"Oh, you'll know why. Give it a few years..." He gave a wink as he walked away.

My face grew hot, and I sneaked a glance at Puck. He looked like someone had just thrown a tomato at his face.

"Whatever," Puck mumbled under his breath.

"So, in case the time tear doesn't appear tonight, I'll get you guys some pillows and blankets for you to spend the night here in the living room," Future Sabrina said.

"Together?" Puck scrunched up his face.

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the rosiness of my cheeks.

"Well duh pea brain, what if the time tear appears while we're sleeping? We both have to be ready."

"Fine. Whatever." And with that, Puck stalked off to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, he'll come around," Future Sabrina said as she rubbed my shoulder.

"What," I said perplexed, "You don't actually think I like that little elf, do you?"

Future Sabrina gave me a look.

"Oh come on Sabrina, you can't just shrug everything off with insults. I'm you, remember? How old are you now? Thirteen?" She asked me.

"Fourteen," I said eyeing her wearily.

She looked downwards as a small smile crept onto her face. "Sabrina, you can't fool me. I know of the exact moments when you start thinking of Puck as more than just a friend. Heck, I even remember them like it was yesterday." She then looked at me dead in the eyes and said, "And you, Sabrina, are in the thick of it." And with that she gave me a wink and walked off to get some pillows and sheets.


End file.
